Ashura Dream Fist
by God-Hand
Summary: Angel/Kevin Story. So far only Chapter 1 is up. Please R+R!


Notes: This is my first SD3 fanfic and I hope that you all like it. It's a Angela/Kevin fic. I noticed that there are hardly any SD fics here so I will try to write a bunch for you peeps. Please R+R and tell em what you think. This chapter is probably only a PG-13 kinda thing, but in later chapters it ain't gunna be so pretty.   
  
Ashura Dream Fist  
Chapter 1  
  
Kevin, Hawk, and I were all staying in Forcena. We had helped out when my mother invaded and the people were grateful to us. The swordsman we met, Duran, who backed us up in the castle had offered to let us stay at his house while his mother and sister were off on a vacation. We were tired and decided to accept and postpone our trip to Rolante. His house only had two beds though, I shared a bed with Kevin and Hawk had to stay with Duran.   
  
It wasn't that I liked Kevin or anything, I mean he was nice and tan and incredibally strong and muscular, but that doesnt mean I had feeling for him, we were just really good friends and didn't mind sharing a bed. Kevin wore loose fitting pants and a vest which he left open revealing his abs.   
  
Hawk was very cute and also fairly strong. I had had a few dreams about him, but nothing too serious or bad. He wore a lot of really tight clothes.   
  
I didn't know Duran too well, but he wasn't bad at all and wore loose pants and a tight shirt letting the world see his great big chest. I normaly didn't wear anything when I slept and I don't think that Kevin did either.   
  
Since I was gunna be right next to him I decided to fish through my things for a bra (hadn't worn one of those for a while) and then I wore my thong. I went to go take off my cloths in the bathroom and Kevin was just gunna change in our bedroom. I stepped into the bathroom and pulled the door knob. I quickly stripped and put on a bra. I knew Kevin probably wasn't ready so I decided to wait for a minute or so. I stood by the door and realized that when I pulled the door knob I hadn't completely shut the door. I saw Kevin with his back to me.   
  
He was just wearing boxers. I then saw him pull them down giving me a view of his nice fit ass. I never really thought of Kevin being all that good looking or anything, but I sure as hell did then. I stared a his back while he looked around for a new pair of boxers. He found them and pulled them up and put his old clothes away. I found myself sighing as I opened the door of the bathroom going out into the room.   
  
Kevin slipped in the bed and I noticed he was staring at me a bit. I smiled and slipped under the covers next to him. He turned off the little lamp next to his bed and turned to face me.  
"You.. in a bra!?!? Whats up with this?" He asked laughing. I gave him a rasberry and slapped his arm lightly.  
"Good night, Kevin," I said laughing back.  
* * *  
I woke up sometime very early in the morning. It was still dark outside and it didn't look like the sun was planning on rising anytime soon. There was a small opening in the covers that let moonlight slip into the room on our bed. I then realized where I was sleeping. Sometime During the night I had rolled over onto Kevin laying on half of his body. He had an arm wrapped around me and I noticed that my hand was on his thigh. It was pretty hot and I noticed that one of us had kicked off the covers.   
  
My first instict was to try to quickly roll back to my own sot and try to forget about it. But somehow laying like this just seemed... I dont know, right. I felt safe and warm and I had a weird little tingling feeling in me. What was this? It must be the heat or something, but somthing in me told me not to move and my mind wasn't protesting. I heard Kevin make some kind of grunting noises and pretended to be asleep in case he woke up. I felt his hands stroke my long purple hair as he then stopped and pulled me all the way on top of him and he put his arms around me. Then he gave my ass a little squeeze.   
  
What was going on!? What did he think gave him the right to do this to me? I know I'm going to sound realy screwed up, but even though I was protesting in my mind my heart began to beat faster. I felt really hot as hands went up and down my back gently rubbing me. I was a bit uncorfortable and moved around a bit letting my right hand fall on his chest and my left on his left arm. My head was resting on his upper chest and I was getting comfortable before I felt something on my thigh. I felt something begin to poke my thigh, it was small at first, but it was slowly getting bigger.   
  
I realized that he was getting an erection! I could my own self become a little wet and I then looked up into his face questioningly. He was surprised to see that I was awake and gasped as he started to say some kind of excuse. I picked up my hand and placed a finger on his lips. I pushed myself forward up to his face. He grimaced a bit and I knew that I was making his tool pretty uncomfortable.   
  
I picked up my leg to let it go to the side and placed it back down. I then put my arms around his head and put my lips to his. He was surprised at first, but he put his hands around my head and put his tongue in my mouth deepeneing the kiss. I massaged his tongue as he did to mine. I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Kevin..." I said. I didn't know what to do. I knew what would happen if I stayed here with him. I was excited, but was that what I really wanted?? I couldn't think, I didn't know what to do!" I quickly got off of him and the bed. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the bedroom. I went into the kitchen and quickly put them on. I saw Kevin coming down the stairs.  
  
"Angela, Where are you going!?" He exclaimed. I didn't what to say to him. I shrugged and ran out the kitchen , then out of the door onto the streets of Forcena. I wandered around until I found the Inn. I paid and quickly went into my room and laid down on my bed to think. 


End file.
